


A Bird in the Hand…

by Lynx212



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-07 22:51:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15917889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynx212/pseuds/Lynx212
Summary: Robin gets exactly what Slade bargained for…





	A Bird in the Hand…

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vexed_Wench](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/gifts), [Salome Sensei](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Salome+Sensei).



It started so slowly I didn’t see it coming until I was lying under the man not even considering escape.

At first, it was an innuendo as we battled. That evolved into unnecessary contact during fights that had me flushed with what I wrongfully thought was fury. Next, an obvious grope and the statement, “You’re my little bird, every single inch of you, never forget it.”

I’m staring up at him now and when I reach for the mask he says, “Do that and you’re mine forever.”

I toss it and my past aside… I was looking forward to the change.


End file.
